Memoirs
by Foschidelic Reika
Summary: Sekelabat memori yang terus bermain di kepalaku layaknya film yang tidak akan berakhir. Kematianmu yang terus menghantuiku, dirimu yang selalu muncul di kepalaku, membuatku tidak bisa melangkah.


Memoirs

Presented by. Foshidelic Reika

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Hijikata Toushirou x Sakata Gintoki (past)

Takasugi Shinsuke x Sakata Gintoki

.

.

.

_Hitam. _

_Tubuh tak bernyawa bergeletakkan dimana-mana. _

_Darah._

Harusnya pemandangan ini tidak asing lagi baginya. Dia yang sudah banyak mengambil nyawa makhluk-makhluk tak berdosa. Namun entah kenapa kali ini berbeda. Iris kemerahannya menangkap sosok lelaki _itu_. Lelaki yang dicintainya. Berdiri ditengah tumpukkan tubuh tak bernyawa. Ia hanya melihat punggungnya, tapi ia yakin bahwa itu _dia. Dia_,Hijikata Toushiro—sang wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_. Dilihatnya sebilah pedang tertancap di dadanya menembus hingga ke punggunya. Kedua pupilnya membesar akan apa yang ditangkap oleh kedua pupil kemerahannya. Dipaksanya kedua kakinya berlari menuju kearah lelaki bersimbah darah itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat pemilik surai hitam pekat itu melarang untuk mendekatinya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat sosok lelaki bersurai _silver_ itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"_Kau baik-baik saja?_" sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan kearahnya. Iris merah Gintoki dapat melihat wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan darah. Pemandangan sang kekasihnya yang seperti ini bukan lagi hal asing untuknya. Namun melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu tidak mungkin ia bisa bertahan lama lagi. Buru-buru ditepisnya pikiran buruknya itu dan mencoba mendekati sang lelaki yang masih dengan bilah pedang menancap di dadanya. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Lagi-lagi ia menanyakan keadaan sang kekasih berambut silver. Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa keadaannya lebih buruk dari siapapun yang masih dalam keadaan bernyawa disini. _Jangan berbicara lagi. _Segaris senyuman nampak diwajah lelaki penyuka _mayonnaise _ yang kini tengah bercucuran darah.

Rahang Gintoki bergetar, di tengah usahanya untuk menahan luapan emosi melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ini semua mimpi dan kemudian ia akan terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Walaupun begitu tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari apa yang tengah dihadapinya saat ini. Tanpa disadarinya bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Luapan kesedihan tak kuasa lagi untuk dibendung. Dirasanya sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh pipinya yang kini dialiri oleh bulir air matanya, kemudian tangan dingin itu menyeka air mata dari pelupuknya. Senyuman yang sama masih tergambar di wajahnya, memanggil lembut namanya "_Gintoki..."_

Dibukanya kedua kelopak matanya menampakkan iris merah darah. Bulir-bulir air matanya masih tersisa di pelupuk matanya. _Mimpi_. Dikerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa ia sudah tidak sedang berada di alam mimpinya. Dirasanya sepasang lengan kokoh merengkuh pinggangnya, menariknya kedalam dekapan hangat lelaki lain yang sedang berada dalam satu ranjang dengannya. Jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat membuat nafas lelaki bersurai ungu kehitaman itu menggelitik tengkuk lelaki yang sedang didekapnya itu. "Gintoki..." dibisikkannya nama lelaki bersurai silver itu tepat di lekukan lehernya. Ia meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan lelaki pemimpin Kihetai itu, namun usahanya sia-sia saat merasakan dekapannya yang semakin erat, membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat Takasugi Shinsuke sedang berbagi kehangatan bersamanya dalam sebuah pelukan. Namun ia berbeda. Tidak dirasakannya sebuah kehangatan dari tubuh Takasugi sekuat apapun mereka berpelukan. Tubuhnya dingin, sedingin salju yang tengah berguguran menutupi semua pemandangan diluar sana dengan putih. Entah apa yang membuat tubuh sang lelaki bersurai ungu gelap itu sedingin ini. Apakah karena hatinya yang telah membeku dan sudah tidak bisa diluluhkan dengan apapun? Apakah karena dunia yang terlalu kejam yang telah mengambil semua yang berharga bagi dirinya tanpa belas kasihan? Sama seperti orang terkasihnya yang diambil dengan kejamnya dari dunia ini.

"Tidurlah. Malam masih panjang." Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di leher jenjang pemilik surai silver itu.

"Aku tidak mengantuk."

Sebuah kecupan lain mendarat di bagian lehernya yang belum terjamah. "Mimpi buruk 'kah?" ujarnya mencoba menerka apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya. Mungkin jawabannya tepat. Ia bertambah yakin ketika sang lelaki bersurai silver itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Disunggingkannya bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian. "Benar ya..."

Lagi-lagi sunyi meliputi mereka berdua. Takasugi tidak bertanya apa-apa mengenai mimpi buruknya. Lebih tepatnya ia sudah mengetahuinya. Walaupun tidak tahu secara pasti, tapi pastilah hal itu berhubungan dengan wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_, Hijikata Toushiro.

Sudah seminggu lamanya sejak Hijikata meninggal dan lelaki yang tengah di pelukannya ini masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa penyesalannya atas kematian sang wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_. Walaupun ia tahu kematian _oni-fukuchou Shinsengumi_ itu bukanlah salahnya, tapi Gin masih saja menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian lelaki beriris _onyx_ itu. Menyalahkan betapa lemahnya dirinya sehingga tak sanggup melindungi orang-orang terkasihnya dan berakhir kehilangan. Lagi-lagi kedua pupil merah darah itu harus menyaksikkan orang terkasihnya itu diambil dari dirinya.

"Takasugi..." disentuhnya tangan pemilik pupil hijau _olive_ cerah. "...bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku ingin ke toilet." Ujarnya sambil mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Takasugi dari pinggangya yang akhirnya lelaki bersurai ungu gelap itu pun melepaskan pelukannya . Dan akhirnya lelaki berambut silver itu beranjak dari ranjang yang digunakan oleh mereka berdua kemudian memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Perlukah kutemani?" tawarnya sambil melihati Gintoki yang sedang memakai pakaiannya, walaupun yang dikenakannya hanya sebuah celana dan kimono berwarna putih yang biasa dikenakannya.

"Hah? Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang perlu ditemani jika ingin pergi ke toilet pada malam hari. Aku sudah berumur 20 tahun, itu kalau kau lupa dengan umurku." Jawabnya kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Gintoki..." suara baritone itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya memandang lelaki dengan perban yang menutupi mata kirinya itu penuh tanya.

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. Senyuman yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya kepada orang lain. Bahkan setelah berapa lama pun ia tak lagi tersenyum seperti itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan hanya dengan dua patah kata, cukup menghancurkan pertahanan diri Gintoki yang dengan sekuat tenaga dibangunnya. Pertahanan diri yang selama ini hanya bisa dimasuki oleh Hijikata seorang, tak ia sangka seorang Takasugi Shinsuke kini bisa masuk dengan mudahnya. Apakah rasa kesepian ini benar-benar menggerogoti jiwanya sehingga ia menjadi selemah ini. Menjadi sangat lemah sehingga Takasugi pun bisa memasukinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bau rokok._

_Aroma asam dari mayonnaise._

_Iris biru dingin dan helaian surai hitam gelap. _

_Tiga hal yang menggambarkan dirinya. Hijikata Toushiro di mata seorang Sakata Gintoki. Dari semua yang ada di dalam diri sang wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu, entah kenapa tiga hal itu yang benar-benar menggambarkan tentang dirinya. Dan tidak akan dilupakannya. _

_Aneh memang._

_Seseorang yang dikenal dengan oni-fukuchou shinsengumi lekat dengan mayonnaise. Cairan kental berwarna kekuningan yang sering dijadikannya topping untuk setiap makanan yang diamakannya. Bahkan makanan yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya sekalipun. Membuat lelaki bersurai silver itu mengomel jika makanan buatannya dicampur dengan cairan aneh berwarna kekuningan itu. Terkadang ia mencampurkan mayonnaise saat ia membuat kue ulang tahun untuknya._

_"Oi..." _

_Iris kebiruan Hijikata memandang kearah sampingnya dan mendapati Gintoki sedang merajuk dan ia tidak tahu alasannya. Sepuntung rokok yang belum dinyalakan masih digamit di bibirnya. "Ada apa?"_

_Kernyitan di wajah kekasihnya itu tak kunjung hilang. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Menghadapi Gintoki yang sedang merajuk membutuhkan banyak kesabaran dan itu adalah kelemahannya._

_"Bisakah kau tidak merokok untuk sehari saja. Kau tidak akan mati walau tidak merokok hanya untuk sehari, 'kan?"_

_"Tapi itu merenggut satu-satunya kesenangan dari seorang perokok berat sepertiku."_

_Kesal karena larangannya tidak diindahkan, ia langsung mengambil puntung rokok yang digamit di bibir Hijikata, sukses membuat lelaki bersurai hitam gelap itu kesal. "Berhenti merampas semua kesenanganku!"_

_"Hah? Aku tidak merampas kesenanganmu. Lagipula aku tidak memintamu untuk berhenti merokok untuk selamanya, bukan? Hanya sehari saja."_

_Ia memijat pelipisnya, berharap meredakan emosinya. "Lantas, apa alasanmu?" _

_Kemudian ia terdiam. Tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan yang diarahkan kepadanya. Bukannya ia tidak punya alasan, hanya saja ini terlalu memalukan untuk diutarakan. _

_"Gintoki..." _

_Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ia dapatkan hanya Gintoki yang mengalihkan pandangannya darinya. Ia benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya._

_"Berhenti bertingkah seperti tsundere. Ah—kau memang tsundere—"_

_Sebuah tatapan nanar diarahakan tepat kepadanya. Gintoki memeluk kedua kakinya dan menopang dagunya dengan lututnya. "Karena rokok tidak baik bagi kesehatan. Lagipula..." _

_"...ketika kita berciuman, kau terasa seperti rokok dan aku tidak suka." _

_Kedua pupil biru milik Hijikata membesar. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakannya. Ingin dia meminta kekasihnya itu untuk mengulang apa yang tadi dikatakannya dan bagaimana ia terlihat sangat manis ketika mengatakan hal itu._

_Pundaknya bergetar menahan tawa. Pantas saja ia tidak ingin mengutarakannya. _

_"Be—berhenti tertawa. Ini benar-benar tidak lucu." Semburat kemerahan nampak di wajahnya yang berusaha ia tutupi agar tidak terlihat oleh lelaki yang tengah menahan tawa itu. Ini benar-benar memalukan. _

_Hijikata mengelus kepalanya, membuat helaian silver keritingnya berantakan. Hijikata tak lagi menahan tawanya. "Kau benar-benar manis." Seulas senyuman terlihat di wajahnya membuat wajah Gintoki memerah dari sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi Hijikata tertawa dan menggoda Gin tentang betapa manisnya dia terus seperti itu. _

_Lelah karena terlalu banyak tertawa, akhirnya Hijikata berhenti tertawa dan menarik tubuh lelaki bersurai silver itu kedalam dekatannya. Dua tubuh saling mendekap, berbagi kehangatan ditengah dinginnya musim dingin. _

_Andaikan ia bisa terus seperti ini. _

_Itu bukanlah hal yang terlalu muluk bukan? Tidak ada salahnya meminta hal seperti itu bukan? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apakah ia meminta terlalu banyak sehingga apa yang dimintanya tidak dikabulkan? Apakah hal itu terlalu muluk sehingga ia kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti? Apakah itu sebuah balasan untuknya? Apa ia tidak boleh hidup bahagia dengan orang terkasihnya?_

**-end-**

Cuap-cuap author:

Oke Rei balik dengan menyajikan fanfic baru dari fandom Gintama, entah kenapa tertarik membuat fanfic dari fandom ini. Yak, ini fanfic Gintama Rei yang pertama jadi mohon ampun kalau OOC dan ada kesalahan pendeskripsian pada karakter tolong menuliskannya di kolom paling bawah bernama review sehingga kesalahan ini bisa di perbaiki untuk fanfic Gintama Rei yang kedepan karena kemungkinan besar Rei bakal mendedikasikan tulisan Rei di fandom Gintama. Mungkin endingnya cliffhanger. Jangankan cliffhanger, dibilang ending-pun bukan. Maafkan Rei untuk hal ini. Rencananya fanfic ini bakal Rei buat sequel-nya, ya doakan saja bisa terlaksanakan.

Oke sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
